Hands
by Donna8
Summary: She loved his hands. No real plot..just romantic action.


**HANDS**

**Disclaimer: Nothing about Tin Man belongs to me. I am simply enjoying playing with these characters.**

There is something to be said for the feel of a man's hands on your skin. The drag of calloused fingertips becomes an almost narcotic haze, each stroke finding new and hidden wells of pleasure.

DG was becoming addicted to the drug pulsing from Cain's hands has they glided over her bare skin. Hands of harsh justice turned into instruments of infinite patience as they stroked her body. Cain's breath stirred the hairs surrounding her face and pulling DG deeper into the heated maelstrom he had created.

Cain tugged one earlobe into his mouth, nipping it with sharp teeth. Instead of pain, DG's felt her lower muscles twist tighter together. Everything he did added fuel to the fire growing deep within her belly.

She parted his lips with her own. She could not stop her tongue from reaching out and dueling with his. She had never really enjoyed "French" kissing, but with Cain, it was an addiction. All that mattered was feeling his tongue caress hers. Her hands restlessly moved over his back, searching for something.

The ache in her body twisted more. DG moved her body restlessly against his. She moved her hands from his back to the buttons of his shirt. Quickly she opened them to his waist and slipped her hands inside. Again, it felt as if a drug had been introduced into her body. Her hands swept over his chest feeling the hardened muscles and sparse hair.

As Cain swept his tongue down her neck, DG curled her nails into his flesh. She was rewarded with a sharp nip at the base of her throat. Electricity flew through her body forcing it up and into the hard contours of Cain. Cain groaned with pleasure as softened curves melded with the need pulsing through his own body.

"Don't do that. I can't think when you.." Cain's voice trailed into another deep groan as DG found the strained tendons of Cain's neck and ran her own tongue over them. His body shuddered and for a moment stilled. Then DG pushed him further by biting gently down on the place she had discovered.

It was if a dam had broken. Cain's hands swept down her body. He must possess magic because her shirt and skirt simply vanished. His leg made its way between hers. He pressed his hips into hers. Heat bloomed between them.

"Oh, Cain. Wyatt, please." DG's hands scrambled over his body. His shirt was discarded fully. Her hands swept down his back to his butt. His too tight pants prevented her from delving underneath the fabric. In frustration, DG pushed at Cain's chest and force him on his back.

Sitting up pushed her deeper into the waiting hardness of Cain's body. A shudder ran through them both. DG's breasts were tingling and aching. The hard tips throbbed beneath the scant covering of her bra. Her panties were stretched tight across pulsing flesh. Cain's hands found her hips and pressed her more firmly over him.

DG threw back her head and hissed her pleasure. Then she dropped her head back down and stared directly into Cain's blue eyes. Holding his gaze, she reached behind and unhooked her bra. Slowly she removed the covering and allowed the cool air to tighten her nipples even further. Cain's gaze never wavered from hers. She was impressed with his determinedness.

"I want to feel you." DG's voice whispered between them. She then lowered her torso until her the tips of her arching breasts brushed his chest. Cain's hands tightened their grip, his thumbs digging deeper into her skin. Their eyes still clung to each other.

"Please, I need your hands on me." DG pleaded with Cain. She wasn't ashamed to ask for what she wanted. This enflamed Cain even more. Here was a woman who knew what she wanted and didn't try and hide it. She pushed herself up and arched her back, offering herself to Cain and the sky.

He moved his hands slowly up her body until they enfolded the soft curves of her breasts. Two pairs of eyes swept shut at the touch. With each sweep of his thumbs across her nipples, DG's hips moved across Cain's. Her breaths came out rapidly. She could feel him harden even further beneath her.

Her hands dropped to the belt at his waist and slipped the strip of leather from its buckle. She then released each straining button. Cain stilled at the feel of DG's hands on the button of his pants. Unintentionally his fingers pinched the hard nubs of her breasts. Pleasure shot through DG. She threw back her head.

"God, Cain. What are you doing to me?"

It was if a switch had been flipped. DG pulled Cain's hands from her body and placed them above his head. She then proceeded to kiss and lick her way down Cain's neck. At his nipples, DG lapped at each pointed tip. Cain's hands twitched, but before he could move her hands stilled the movement. She wanted to draw Cain into the maelstrom of desire that he had brought to her.

Slowly, she worked her way down his body to the opening of his unbutton pants. Scooting back, their eyes once again locked. Her hands gripped the edges of his pants and pulled them from his body. Fire swept behind his eyes. Her pink tongue touched her top lip and white pearly teeth caught her bottom lip. She lowered her eyes to the new uncharted territory she had uncovered.

Cain growled low in his throat at he felt her gaze move his body. Hesitantly she laid one finger on his heated shaft. His hips bucked underneath her touch. She curled her hands around the silken steel. It was nothing like she had held before. With each movement, Cain twitched and moaned. Liquid fire raced through her body.

She, DG, princess of the OZ, was forcing these sounds from Cain's throat. Feminine power filled her. New confidence gave her ability to lower her head and lick the head of Cain's shaft. Cain's hands moved swiftly and grasped her hair. He panted harshly and tried to prevent his hips from surging up. The next swipe of her tongue filled the air with harsh words pulled from Cain's lips.

DG wanted more. She grasped Cain fully in her hand and enveloped him within the moist cavern of her mouth.

"DG, for the love of Ozma, I can't stand much more." Cain wanted her to continue, but he also wanted to feel DG beneath him and her soft flesh molding itself to his.

She poised for a moment. Part of her wanted to reveal in her new found power over Cain, but another part couldn't help but heed the plea in his voice. She released him and sat up. Cain grasped her arms and pulled her up to his waiting mouth. He kissed her hard, then turned so she lay beneath him once more.

A sweep of one large hand removed the last of her coverings. His mouth moved over her breasts and laved one aching nipple with his tongue. DG felt the sensation deep within her womb. His mouth and hands moved from one breast to the other each receiving equal attention.

His hands finally moved between her legs. He traced the delicate folds of her sex. DG's head thrashed from side to side as pleasure built within her. He slipped one large digit within her. Her voice keened loudly. Sounded babbled from her voice as she slipped higher and then over the edge.

Cain moved between her legs and entered her in one swift stroke. DG was once again swept up in a whirlwind of pleasure. She ran her hands down the rippling muscles of his back. Each thrust of his body drew the strings of pleasure tighter. His breath sounded harsh in her ear. His hands contracted on her hip. With one forceful push of his body, he moved as deep within her as he could. Stars whirled around both of them as pleasure shot through their bodies.

Cain laid his head on DG's shoulder and panted. DG's legs quivered as they released their clasp around Cain's hips and fell to the ground. Finally, he moved off to the side.

"Now what?" Cain asked his wayward princess. This had not been a normal encounter between them.

DG rolled onto her side and looked at the man she loved. "Now, we see where this takes us. I want you. If that is as a lover, then okay. If it is as a friend, I can live with that too."

"What about as a husband?" Cain whispered as he stroked the hair back from her face.

DG's blue eyes lit up. "Then I want you forever."

The End

_Okay, not really written smut (I think its smut) before. So be critical. I can't get "Want" done until I get this action thing down._


End file.
